Your Corpse Party
by alternativewriter90
Summary: This is your story. You follow the story of eight new characters. And you decide what their actions are at the end of each chapter. Their fate is in YOUR hands. Your decisions and your suggestions, you can change the story in one review, for better or worse.
1. Meet the characters

Your Corpse Party.

Okay, so this is basically a story where you make the decisions. I think this has been done before but with the original characters, but this time the characters are new. This is basically the chapter where you are introduced to the characters. These events happen after Sachiko has been appeased. So here we go!

Batamoro Kensuke: (17) The natural leader. He takes charge when in tough times. He regularly takes part in sporting events which explains his build. He is quite arrogant at times and isn't the brightest, but he makes up for his lack of brains with his brawn.

Hatokani Mya: (17) The captain of the cheer-leader squad. A girl who is more worried about her looks than her friends. She can be mean and cruel when she doesn't get her own way and is known to huff when she doesn't get a new phone. She is followed by a group of gossipers who give her information on those who are "lesser" people.

Nagatoma Natuno: (16) The shy boy. Natuno has an inability to talk to girls. He means well and will help out others, but freezes up when it comes to the opposite gender. He comes from quite a poor family but he manages. His age makes him the youngest in the year, which means he gets picked last for everything.

Takameni Misaki: (17) The good girl. Misaki is a bit of a teachers' pet. This fact gains her the nickname "mini teach" from Mya. She takes everything she does seriously, even sports. She thinks that ghosts and charms are a load of rubbish and usually calls those who think otherwise crazy.

Myamoto Takumi: (17) The Occult freak. Takumi believes in ghosts and all that. He regularly teases Misaki with his belief and often tells spooky tales he reads off the internet. A very witty person, but often can be cruel to others. However he is a good person, no matter how annoying he is.

Shinahato Sakura: (17) The joker. Sakura is one of the Shinahato twins. She often plays pranks on her friends and regularly joins in on Takumis' scary stories. A good girl at heart and she often helps out with the community.

Shinahato Nanami: (17) The rebel. Nanami is one of the Shinahato twins. She regularly disobeys orders and is usually found in detention or the principals' office. She smokes and drinks. However she is loyal to her friends and to her sister.

Kinameti Yamato: (17) The coward. You can usually find Yamato near Kensuke, for protection. Never stands up against others unless Kensuke is there. If he gets in a fight he will run to safety rather than fight. A bit of a dislikeable character but is only in the group because of Kensuke.

Now that you have met the eight characters, I'll let you decide who is put with who in Heavenly Host! I'll pick the most frequent groups together. (If you are going to put your vote please put all the groups you want in the review section). Also you will get to choose what character you will be for each of the chapters. (Around 5 chapters for each story and each chapter will contain over 3000 words at least). You will make the decisions for that character in the reviews. The most frequent choices will be used in the next chapter.

So put your choice of groups in brackets (maximum group capacity 3) and then put who you would like the decisions to be made by. E.g. (Kensuke, Mya and Yamato) Kensuke to make the decisions.

I hope to see you soon!

-AltrnativeWriter90


	2. Story1Part1Chapter1

A/N. This story will be in two parts. Each part has five chapters each. Thoughts are in italic and speech is in bold.

* * *

Story 1: Part1: Chapter 1

"**The window won't budge!" **panted Kensuke. He had been tugging at the windows to get some air in. Nanami was freaking out a bit, and he didn't need somebody panicking. He needed to be in control. Kinameti wasn't much help though; he was standing beside the girl and shouting at her to shut up. _"Where are we?" _Batamoro looked around the classroom once more. It was definitely an Elementary School, judging by the tables and chairs. What he didn't know was why he was there. He rubbed the back of his head at the question. _"Why am I here? Where IS here?" _Myamoto had done a charm with them just a few minutes ago, but something went wrong. He fixed his slightly curly blonde-brown hair. He didn't like this place; it had a bad vibe to it. He turned to Nanami. Her green eyes were wide with terror and her hands had a tight grip on her dyed blue hair. **"You okay?" **She looked at him with worried eyes. She didn't say a word but he knew she wasn't. Her rebellious nature had seemed to just disappear in one moment of panic. _"We can't stay here, but she isn't fit to move…" _He looked to the short, green haired Kinameti. **"I'm going to try and find the others, you stay here with Shinahato."**

The smaller boy frowned in protest. **"Fuck no! I'm not staying with this bitch!" **He spat, not even attempting to keep it quiet. He wanted to stay with Batamoro, because he would be safe.

"**No, you are not going to leave her Kinameti! I don't think we should leave her on her own. She isn't in the right frame of mind yet." **He ordered. He knew that if he ordered the boy, he would do it. He sighed, he didn't really like him but he just followed him everywhere he went.

Kinameti groaned. **"Jesus Christ, fine!" **He didn't want to stay with Shinohato for very long. She would just be flustered and annoy him. As Kensuke walked to the door, Kinameti followed him. **"Be back soon, or I'm leaving her!"**

"**Fine, I'll be back as soon as I find one of our friends," **with that, Kensuke left the classroom. He looked about the corridor. It was very dark, and the walls looked old. _"What kind of mess has Myamoto got us into now?" _At first he thought it was another prank by Sakura and Takumi. But he was wrong, it just felt different. Sakura would never let her sister get this panicked. Kensuke walked down the halls keeping a constant look out for at least one of his friends. He could hear the floorboards creak with every step he took. His body was one that other males would envy. His arms were heavily muscled and his body well-built as well. He always had his white shirt unbuttoned at the top, showing off his chest. No surprise he was the target of most girls, apart from the girls in his group. Not Mya though, she regularly flirted with him, but he wasn't interested. _"Where are they?" _However his thoughts were interrupted by the ground shaking. **"Another earthquake?" **He said to himself. He was forced to the floor by the tremors; it was a much stronger earthquake than any he had felt before. Once it stopped he got to his feet and looked around. The ground behind him had collapsed. _"Shit! I've been separated from the others!" _His mind immediately turned to the people he had just left. _"I'll have to find another way back then…" _He let out a groan, getting back would be almost impossible now. He would have to find somebody quickly.

* * *

He reached a flight of stairs after what seemed like hours. His legs were sore from all the walking. He somehow found some strength to climb the stairs. When he reached the top he collapsed with exhaustion. He hadn't felt this sore since he had run that marathon. It was a fund-raising event that he organised. He remembered Nagatoma had run with him. They raised a lot of cash for a local orphanage and hospice. His reminiscing, however, was cut short. He sat up. It sounded like… crying. He got to his feet and followed the sound. He looked to his right. "Boys Toilets" said a sign. The sound wasn't coming from there however; it was coming from further on. He continued walking until he reached the girls toilets. He approached the crying. It was growing in volume. As he entered he saw something. _"Shoes?" _There was indeed a pair of girls' shoes in front of a stall. He felt uneasy looking at them, so he turned his attention back to the crying. He approached the stall from where the noise was coming from. He knocked the door. **"Hello?" **The crying continued. He waited for a response but got none. _"Maybe they didn't hear me." _ He pushed the door open slowly. When it was completely open he saw the crier. It was a little girl. She had black hair with a side fringe that was held to the side by a glittery neon blue hair grip. Her skin was pale and her light blue eyes seemed red from crying. She was hugging her knees close. She looked up at him with big, sad eyes. **"Hello there. I'm Batamoro Kensuke, who are you?" **He kneeled down to her level. She just looked at him with her teary eyes. She didn't respond. **"I won't hurt you, don't worry!" **He tried to get closer but she flinched at his movement. He edged back a bit, not wanting to worry the little girl. **"Did you come here with anybody?" **This made the girl begin to cry again. Kensuke frowned, "_she must have gotten separated." _ **"I got separated as well," **he said with a kind voice. _"If Misaki was here, this girl would be calm, she's good with children." _The girl looked at him. **"I came here with Onii-Chan and his friend. We woke up in a classroom like mine, but it looked old and scary. Then there was a big Earthquake and-and-"** The girl burst into tears again. **"Onii-Chan fell with the floor. His friend tried to save him but he was dragged down with him. I ran away and hid in here!" **She was crying harder now. Kensuke took in the information and nodded. She was on her own. She looked no older than 12. He couldn't just leave her here. **"Listen, I want to help you but you must trust me," **the girl looked at him. _"She doesn't look as if she trusts me." _ She looked down as he got up. **"I'll give you one last chance to come with me, after that I'll leave you be." **He waited for a while, when she didn't get up he nodded and began to walk off. Then he felt a tug on his sleeve. **"My name is Herreta Anniel," **he smiled at her choice to travel with him. **"Okay then, let's find a way out of here."**

* * *

As they travelled through the school, the little girl was quiet. _"She must be recovering from her brother dying. Obviously, it's a horrible thing to witness. It will be hard for her to explain it to her parents." _He looked down at the girl. **"What school do you go to Herreta-chan?"**

The little girl jumped slightly at his sudden question. **"Oh, err, I used to go to Kinizaki Elementary school, but I got transferred." ** She had struggled to adapt to her new school, she was somebody who didn't trust new people and was often regarded as a loner. She found it difficult to make new friends. But this boy seemed friendly; he was like her brother in that sense. He also looked strong, and his blue eyes looked brave and true. So she trusted him.

"**I go to Kisaragi High; I came here with seven other people. However I woke up with two other people, but I got split up during the earthquake." **He sighed; he had to find a way back to Shinahato and Kinameti as soon as possible. Soon they reached the place where the floor had collapsed on him. He looked to the right, there was another corridor. _"Maybe that leads back to the classroom." _He turned and walked down that way, closely followed by the little girl.

More time passed and they came to a T-junction in the corridor. Kensuke imagined the way he should go and choose to go left. Soon, they did eventually reach the classroom. When Batamoro opened the door, he cursed under his breath. They had gone. **"Dammit Kinameti you impatient shit!" **He heard Herreta whimper at his outburst. **"Apologies Herreta-chan, my friend disobeyed my orders…" **He was angry at Yamato; his arrogance had got the better of him. Then again Kensuke was also to blame; he was arrogant enough to leave the two behind. He should have waited with them. Now finding them would be nearly impossible. He closed the door again. _"Now what?" _ He scratched his head; he wasn't good at solving problems, unlike Misaki. He wished Takameni was with him. _"She would know what to do right now_."

* * *

_Flashback_

"**No, listen Batamoro. You cannot just lift all of the boxes at once because you wouldn't be able to hold them!" **said Takameni wearily. She and he had been trusted with the duty of moving the boxes of new stationary to the office. However Kensuke was trying to show his strength by lifting them all at once. **"But the job will be finished quicker!" **Misaki rolled her eyes. **"Yes, but with you hurting yourself! Also you wouldn't be able to see where you were going! The boxes would stack up too much!" **He couldn't understand why she wouldn't just let him lift the boxes at once. **"Trust me Batamoro, I know what I'm talking about." **Kensuke sighed, he couldn't argue any longer. Misaki was the smartest person he knew and also the most responsible. **"Okay Takameni, you win," **His words made her smile. He loved her smile, it was sweet and kind. **"Good boy!" **She said as she handed him a batch of boxes. **"What would you do without me Batamoro?" **Kensuke just smiled, but he wanted to say something. _"I don't know Misaki. Probably end up hurting myself." _He liked her, a lot. **"Hey, uhh, Takameni? What are you doing after school today?" **The girl turned around causing him to stop. She pulled out a planner. **"Well today I think I'm free. Why?" **He smiled, **"Well I was think-"** He was cut short by the girl as she flipped another page. **"Oh wait! I'm going to be helping out Ms. Hanokani with the annual festival. Sorry!" **His heart sunk, she had plans. **"No problem, it was nothing important."**

_End of Flashback._

* * *

As they came to long hall Kensuke noticed a trail of shoes. _"Maybe we should follow them." _When the trail ended he found himself in a room with shoe lockers. At the end of the room he saw an exit door. **"Hey look an exit!" **He ran over to the set of doors and tugged. But they stayed shut. **"What the?" **The door was like a decoration. It didn't show any sign of opening or ever opening. He was about to turn back when he heard a noise.

"**Hello? Is anybody here?" **

"**Oh no! Mister! We have to hide!" **hissed the girl. She seemed completely terrified of the noise.

"_It could be one of my friends but Herreta-Chan seems scared. What do I do?"_

* * *

Okay so here is the first choice of the fan fiction. Does Kensuke:

a) Take Herretas' advice and hide from the voice?

b) Not hide and see who the voice is?

To make you choice, put either (a) or (b) in the reviews. The most asked for choice will be made. Also if you have any suggestions or requests for what will happen in later chapters, do not hesitate to put that in your review. Tell me what you thought about this chapter as it helps me improve! Thanks and I hope to see you soon

-AlternativeWriter90


	3. Story1 Part1 Chapter2

A/N. Remember, if you have any suggestions about the story do not hesitate to leave a review. This can include events within the story, flashbacks or character mentions. It is YOUR Corpse Party so you can request for things and I will try and fit them into the story.

* * *

Story1: Part1: Chapter2

"**Okay, we'll hide!" **Kensuke could hear footsteps approaching them from the direction they came from. He looked around for places to hide but found none. _"Shit!" _Then he had an idea. **"Herreta-Chan I'll put you on top of these shoe lockers. Your uniform will blend into the darkness up there!" **The little girl nodded, and he lifted her up. _"If I was Nagatoma I would probably find lifting her up impossible…" _Once he had done this he looked around for somewhere for him to hide. Again he found none. Then he noticed a hole in the ground, he rushed over to it and knelt down. The footsteps were nearly there. He edged himself down, keeping a firm grip on the floorboards, making sure he wouldn't fall. He found holding on easy, he was no stranger to pull ups. He could just see the entrance to the room from where he was hanging. Just then the footsteps entered the room. He saw a boy. He was quite overweight and looked as if he had a bad case of acne. His black hair looked greasy and his black eyes looked crazed. Kensuke noticed a red substance around his mouth and when the boy showed his teeth he could see the same substance. Batamoro held his breath, not wanting to give his position away. Soon the boy became uninterested and left. Kensuke waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps, then he pulled himself up. He walked over to where he had hidden his small companion, and lifted her down. **"Who was that Herreta-Chan?"**

"**I don't know but I saw him eating a girl and attack a boy," **she whimpered. She had been found by a boy and a girl earlier. They travelled for a while until that boy attacked them. The kind boy tried to save his friend but to no avail. Anniel ran away, so whatever happened next was not part of her knowledge.

"**Gees. It's just as well you told us to hide Herreta-Chan, or we would be goners!" **However, Kensuke knew that the boy wasn't fit, judging by his size. He could have overpowered him any day of the week. **"Are you okay to go on?"**

She nodded; she didn't want to stay in this room for much longer. She stuck close to her guardian, not wanting to be parted from his side. After a long spell of walking, she needed the toilet. She was mortified! How would her guardian react? **"Emm… Mister? I need to pee…"**

Kensuke stopped at her words. He turned to her and frowned. **"Can you hold it in?" **He sighed when she shook her head. He looked around for any signs for a bathroom, but found none. Then he noticed a bucket. He walked over to it and checked it. It was empty. _"Jesus, this will be embarrassing…" _He picked it up and put it in front of the girl. **"Can you pee into this?" **She looked at it with horror but eventually nodded. He turned his back so as to give her some privacy. As she relieved herself, he noticed something on the ground. It was a small, plastic rectangle. He went over to it and picked it up. He froze when he saw what it was. "Shinohata Namami," it was her pupil ID card. _"They've been here. Well Shinohata has been any way." _Then he had a terrible thought. _"What if those two that she met were Kinameti and Shinohata? That grease ball could have eaten her!"_ He shuddered at the thought, he had to cast the thought out of his head and keep positive. He had to be in control. He was disturbed from his thoughts by a tap on his arm. He turned to see the girl behind him. **"Feeling better now?" **He smiled as she nodded. **"Good, ready to go?"** She nodded once more and they walked on. Troubled thoughts plagued Kensukes' mind, causing him to worry about the safety of his friends.

* * *

_Flashback_

It was the annual Christmas dance at Kisaragi High. He was walking with Natuno to the school for the dance. But Batamoro had forgotten to ask a girl… again. **"It's hard to believe you forgot Kensuke!" **laughed Nagatoma. **"You've been basically suffocated by girls asking you this past month and a half!" **It was true, he had been asked by nearly all of the girls in his year. All of which he turned down. **"Well I don't see your date Natuno!" **smirked Kensuke. His friend went red quickly. **"You know I can't talk to girls! I was going to ask Tanohito, but I just froze up when I went to approach her! Anyways she would've said no," **sighed the skinny boy as he put his hands in his pockets. **"Hey, did you see Sakura and Takumi? Jesus man, they were acting like a newlywed couple. I always knew they would eventually go out, they've been best friends for like… forever!" **Kensuke nodded at his friends' gossip. Sakura and Takumi had always been a team. They always got together and planned a scary story in which Sakura would play along perfectly. **"What about Hatokani? Who is she with?" **Natuno sighed and shook his head. **"She's on boyfriend number five this week! It's Harochima this time. Jesus, poor guy. She'll break his heart no doubt; he's crushed on her since day one. Although this time she was asked… so maybe it'll last!" **Batamoro smiled at Nagatomas' gossip. For a guy who never talked to girls, he sure was well informed. **"Anyways, Nanami is with… emm… that new kid. Aww what's his name?" **Kensuke laughed as Natuno struggled. _"Poor Natuno, he's a good kid. But he's under so much pressure, what with his family and all…" _Nagatoma suddenly lit up. **"Oh yes! Kinatoshi! That's who! They're basically the same person, Kensuke," **Batamoro was eager to find out about Misakis' date for the night. But before he could speak he was stopped. **"Poor Misaki though. Her date changed his mind last night. Fucking bastard! I mean what sicko does that? Bloody Moratona broke her heart!" **Suddenly Kensuke was angry. Moratona was part of his baseball team. (Baseball is quite popular in Japan). And he was a jackass. **"So she's free then?" **He asked nervously, eager not to give away his feelings. **"Yep. I would guess she would be. Why?" **Kensuke shook his head. Nagatoma nodded and left it at that, he wouldn't pry. **"Anyway, don't get me started on Kinameti-"**

When they got to the school they could hear music blaring. The dress-code asked for the boys to wear formal suits and for the girls to wear dresses. Natuno was wearing a cheap one; it was all he could afford. Kensuke wore a tuxedo; he had saved up for it and bought it with the money he got from his job. **"Hey, if I were you I would find Misaki before the slow dance." **Kensuke looked at his friend with a puzzled look. **"Why's that?" **Natuno rolled his eyes. **"Because you get paired with all the 'rejects' if you don't have a date. I wouldn't be able to ask her anyways, so go ask her before someone else takes her." **Kensuke nodded and looked around for her. **"I heard she's on the roof…" **He patted his friend on the back at the information and rushed off to find Misaki. As he left he saw Natuno being approached by Tanohito. _"Good luck kid…"_

He found her on the roof, exactly where he had been told. She looked stunning under the moonlight. Her light brown hair was lying over her right shoulder. He approached her slowly and sat down beside her. She was crying. **"Hey Batamoro… why aren't you at the dance? The slow dance will be starting in half an hour and your date won't like you talking to another girl…" **Her deep green eyes looked at him with sorrow. He hated to see her like this, he had to do something. **"Actually… I don't have a date Misaki. Nagatoma told me that you were sad. So I came to find you," **he said softly. The girl laughed at his statement. **"I don't know how Nagatoma finds these things out exactly, but yes… I am sad." **He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. It was becoming cold and he could see her shivering. **"Thanks Batamoro… Do you think I'm ugly?" **Kensuke was taken aback by her question. He remembered his bigger brother telling him to be careful when asked this question, not that he really listened, he was only 14 at the time. **"No Takameni! Of course not! I think you're one of the better looking girls in our year!" **The words just flowed from his mouth. He had understated it. He adored her. Her eyes, her hair, her smile… he could go on forever. She was everything he wasn't, and that was what attracted him to her. She was genuine and honest, she never sugar-coated her opinions. **"Really? But all the girls that asked you are so much prettier than me!" **Kensuke put his arm around her and brought her in close. He had expected her to protest but she didn't, she allowed him to do it. **"Yes, but they put on layers and layers of make up! You hardly wear any!" **He saw the girl blush from his compliment. **"Yeah… I guess. Thanks Batamoro, you've been really kind! Now let's go to the dance!"**

The night after that was good. He got to dance with Misaki and he had grown closer to her. He had offered to walk her home but her father picked her up. He smiled as she was driven away. He waited for his skinny friend to join him in the walk home. He noticed Nagatoma looking proud with himself. **"Why do you look so happy?" **He said with a smirk as Natuno reached him. **"Well, guess who talked to Tanohito tonight? That's right! I did!" **They both walked home; with Kensuke listening to his ecstatic friend tell his tale of how he found the courage to talk to his crush. While he listened, he received a text from Misaki. It read "Thanks for everything. You really cheered me up! " He smiled as he put his phone away and continued to listen to Nagatoma.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Kensuke sighed at the memories. Natuno had helped him become closer to Misaki, the girl he loved. _"Natuno is a good kid. He'd better be okay…" _He turned to his new companion Herreta Anniel, who seemed locked in her own thoughts. _"I wonder what she is thinking about."_

In fact, the girl wasn't locked in her own thoughts. But she was tired as hell. **"Mister? I'm tired…" **She wanted to rest, or she wouldn't be able to go on.

"**Okay, we'll stop." **Kensuke noticed a classroom that looked as if it was safe to rest in. It seemed well lit, so he could see what was inside to some extent. He led the girl into the room and set up a resting place for her, putting his blazer over her. Soon she fell asleep, and although he wanted to keep watch, he too fell asleep.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAH HELP MEEEEEEE!"**

Kensuke woke with a jump at the scream. It didn't seem to have woken the girl but it eventually would. He got up and looked out into the corridor. He froze. It was the boy from earlier, and he was on top of another boy. He held a pair of scissors and was attempting to stab the other boy. The thinner boy was keeping him back by kicking him but he was growing tired.

"**SOMEBODY FUCKING HELP ME!"**

"_Shit! What do I do? If I help him, I'll risk dying! But I can't just let him die! But if we both die, who'll protect Herreta-Chan?"_

Okay, second choice of the fan-fiction! Will Kensuke:

A) Go and help the boy, not letting the overweight boy kill another?

B) Let the boy die and quietly close the door again. Hoping that the killer will not come after him and Herreta?

You know what to do! (a) or (b)? Remember your choices can change the story, so cast your vote and make sure you're opinion wins!

* * *

A/N. For those that are reading, I just want to say that I hope you are enjoying this Fan-Fiction. Because I am! I don't know what it is, but I find writing **Your Corpse Party **really fun! Also, for those who like reading **Blood Brothers: From Hell and Back, **I'm afraid that I am not really enjoying writing it. So I will be taking a break from writing it. I just feel that I've lost my inspiration to write it. So leave a review in that stories' review section, saying what you think of it. Anyways back to this story. Remember to tell me what you thought of this chapter, as it helps me improve your reading experience! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you soon!

-AlternativeWriter90


End file.
